


Set Talk

by BitchAssDude



Category: Actor RPF, DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: A better Suicide Squad, Castmates to Lovers, Depression, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchAssDude/pseuds/BitchAssDude
Summary: A Margot Robbie/OC fanfic that literally no one asked for but I decided to write.
Relationships: Margot Robbie/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. OC Information

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this gets better publicity than it did on Wattpad lol. Wattpad is dead asf. I really hope you all like it! I know there isn't much Margot Robbie fanfiction, so that's why I decided to write this because she needs more!

Marcus Pane

30 Years Old, July 1st, 1990

Born in St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada

Actor

My own imagined guy as a face claim;

Mother came from Greece, that's where he gets his striking green eyes, his smile of perfect, pearly whites, and part of his tan skin.

His father is from Italy, where he gets the other part of his tan skin, so he's very tan, he also gets his jet black hair, sharp jawline, and a beautiful facial structure with help from his mother.

He also is very well built and toned, like sculpted by the Greek Gods type body. But he's also pretty hairy as Greeks and Italians are generally pretty hairy. And he's a mixture of both, but he keeps his head shaved because it's just easier to deal with, along with little to no stubble at all.

One of the things people notice first after his eyes, is all the little scars around and across his face and head from previous years in the RNC and fights he got into as a child, in the RNC, and just life in general. The most noticeable is the one that goes up and down his left eye that's a little crooked, and it isn't very long. It starts above his eyebrow, cutting a little chunk out of said eyebrow, and ends just under his eyelid, so like in the "bags" area. It's also pretty thin, as he got sliced with a little switch blade a guy pulled out last minute in a fight. Lucky he didn't lose his eye.

Had a rough childhood, gone from foster family to foster family after his dad killed his mother and himself in front of him -- was found holding his dead mother in his arms -- and was put in a foster home. He finally found his forever family, but not after learning the hardships of the world and forever hardening himself. He found a safe place in acting and never looked back. He can also sing and play the guitar and piano, but he does that on his own time because he's afraid of judgement. He never shows his fear though, he's always the protector, the badass, the one who doesn't break and instead breaks the thing causing the fear, whether it be a human with bones, or a fictional being that can't actually hurt you.


	2. - Chapter 1 -

_**My Silence** _

_**is just another** _

_**word for** _

_**My Pain** _

**Wednesday Morning, 8:42 AM**

"And you are...?" The idiot with a pen asked after looking -- that's a too good of term -- _skimming_ through the list for the tenth time.

"I'm Marcus _Pane_ , _P_ , look in the _Ps_." I sighed, _really_ trying not to let the anger get the better of me.

"Pane, Pane, _Pane_... hmm... Ah! Yes, here you are." He handed me a lanyard and I snatched it with a huff and walked past him.

_Some people were just **so stupid**._

_No, we can't have that mentality, good thoughts, good thoughts, **good thoughts**..._

"Marcus? Is that you, you Canadian beauty?!" I heard a familiar voice say; _please, be who I think you are, but also don't be_. I turned around, to be met with the face of Will Smith.

(I can't take out Will, can I? Don't worry, we'll work this out together. 😉)

"Will! How are you?" I asked with the fakest interest I think I've ever mustered up, but he bought it. _Gullible still I see._

"I'm doing good man! Huh, yeah, so you on the squad?" He clapped me on the shoulder and led me to a little circle of trailers, almost like a little caravan.

"Yep, Deathstroke." I smirked cockily, I _knew_ I landed a good role. And I was gonna do it justice.

**(A/N: I've just now realized I'm gonna have to do a LOT of research on Deathstroke. Shit.)**

"Damn man, I'm gonna be Deadshot. Best aim in the game." He joked, now I will admit, Will is funny.

But not my kind of taste in humor.

"So ah, who's all on the so-called, "squad?"" He showed me around my little trailer, it was a pretty neat little thing, something I'd have to get used to for the next however many months. It would be fine.

"Well, there's Jai, Cara, Jared, Joel, Viola, Karen, Margot, Adewale, Jay, and Adam." He said nonchalantly, _like that wasn't a big list of people to remember._

"Oh, uhm okay, I'll try to remember that." I smiled at him and went back into my trailer, officially cutting off the conversation.

**_I didn't even ask to put names to faces!?_ **

_Jesus I was **royally fucked.**_

**The Same Wednesday, 10:37 AM**

A nice peaceful quiet time, going over the script, sipping some coffee, rarely ever get this.

"Hey Marcus! You in there?! Got someone you're gonna wanna meet!" Will called out from my trailer, banging on the door, successfully scaring the bejesus out of me. Like I said, _rarely_.

"Jesus, Will! Who is it you want me to meet?" I opened my door and there stood Will and Margot?

_I may or may not have really heard of any of the people Will listed down for me. So I basically only know her from like.. one movie._

"Uhm, a pleasure to meet you, please, come in, come in." I smiled at her, then gave a secretive glare at Will who just smirked.

"Nice place you got here, better than my trailer." She looked around, I was pleasantly surprised to hear the Australian accent that came out of her mouth.

"It's home, I guess. At least for the next several months." I sat down and welcomed her and Will to sit down as well. We then just sat in some semi-awkward silence as Margot and Will really took in the place.

"So uh, Will, what exactly _are_ you here for other than introducing me to Margot? I know you're here for something else. I can see it in your eyes." I stared at him, seeing him crack under the pressure of my gaze. I could see Margot almost, smirking?

"Well I knew you didn't know Margot very well, and I know we gotta get close if we gonna be doing this movie, so.. I thought we could do 21 questions. Or at least you two could." He smirked right back at me and Margot and hurriedly left.

"Will! Get your ass back in here! What do you mean 21 questions?!" I ran to the opening of my door, watching as Will skipped away like the cat that got the mouse.

"I heard you didn't know much about me? How much _do_ you know about me?" I turned around to see Margot looking me up and down, analyzing every move I made. I went and sat down across from her again.

"Well uh, I know that you're from Australia now, didn't know that before, and I know you were in Focus with Will and that's pretty much it." I shrugged, and Margot looked as though she seen a ghost.

_This was gonna be fun wasn't it?_

_Probably not._


	3. - Chapter 2 -

**Same Day, Same Hour**

"So, _Marcus_ , where are you from?" Margot had her hands folded on the table like she was a talk show host and had her goofy smile on.

"Well, I'm from Newfoundland, Canada, St. John's to be more specific." Easy enough question to answer, now it was my turn.

" _Margot_ , what was your biggest movie?" I held the same talk show host pose and looked her in the eyes.

"Probably Wolf of Wall Street. I'm still surprised you've never seen that before." She held my gaze, not backing down, but I could see the little flashes of intimidation in her eyes. _Impressive._

"I haven't seen a lot, only really ever watch anything if a friend of mine forces me to, that's how I know a little of you, because Will forced me to his own movie." I grinned, I could see a slight pink hue on her cheeks, was she _blushing?_

"Well, that does sound like Will. Anyway, it's your turn..." We then went on and on with our questions, getting to know each other, beating around the bush on some that we really didn't want to answer, and I was pleasantly surprised with the things I learned about Margot.

"Aye love birds! You still in there?" A voice called out from the trailer, who could that be?

"Yeah Joel! And we aren't even close to love birds! We're not even friends." Margot replied and opened the door to the trailer, I followed her, a little sadder than I was before because we probably had to start shooting. I just wanted to _rest_. I had major jet lag from the flight from Canada to here.

"So, you must be Marcus then? Joel." _Joel_ stuck his hand out for a handshake, which I shook strongly. _First impressions are either the best or worst, no matter the introduction._

"Sure am. So, we starting shooting? Or costume?" I walked with them to the little set we had going on, only there wasn't really anything there besides pads and workout equipment.

"No and no, costume a little later, the design team has some ideas for all of us to choose from, but for right now, we gotta go through courses to get into shape and learn how to do fight sequences." Joel explained to me, that would be easy, all I've ever done in films is action and fight sequences, and I've done all my own stunts. Plus, not to mention took about ten years of Krav Maga, and was in the Royal Canadian Navy. _It wasn't all that royal._

"A little birdie told me that you were in the RCN?" Joel looked at me, eager to know. I saw Margot eventually drift away from us to another group with Will in it, I nodded slightly to her.

"Rear-Admiral, resigned after about eh, 8 years? Was the youngest Rear-Admiral in my time there. I've had a short career in acting, but got a long way with my stubbornness I'm told." I smirked a little, knowing that to be all too true.

Joel whistled, "So what, you a bonafide badass?" I chuckled a little, _my fellow men back then wouldn't think so, they'd probably just think I was a **dick**._

"I guess you could say that, or just a really big asshole works too." I joked, and that got a laugh out of Joel, _I like this guy._

"Anyway, we're here now. I got Rick Flag, so if you ever could teach me a few things, I welcome it." I nodded and did a little boy-scout salute to him, which he returned.

Training was _easy_. At least for me. Everyone else just seemed dead. Especially Will, but, I guess that's what being his age gets you.

"How, are... you not dead?" A exhausted Jai came up to me and asked. I think I was only slightly huffing, obviously sweating because, _no one does that type of training and "barely breaks a sweat."_

"Two things. Krav Maga and the RCN." I smirked at him and clapped him on his already sore shoulder, he winced.

"Are you even human mate?" He looked at me like he wanted to punch me, hug me, or get down on his knees and pray to me. I wasn't quite sure about which one, probably all of them.

"Maybe, maybe not, I did blackout once at sea and woke up feeling better than I thought I would, so they could have done some Captain America type shit to me." I lied, too good of a liar apparently cause he looked like that really did happen. _Were they all this gullible?_

"Ya know Marcus, I might just put you with the trainers instead." David walked up to me, he watched the whole session, trying to pick out our weak points and strong ones. I knew my ability, that whole time I didn't have a weak spot in any of the training courses.

"You could, but I came here to be Deathstroke, not a trainer." I replied, wiping down my face and neck with a towel.

"I guess you did, speaking of. Everyone! We got a couple more weeks of training! But, for right now, take a break by looking at what our team came up with for your characters!" He then started to walk towards said team, with us following behind him.

"Hey Marcus, so, we were thinking about some things, like these." The lady put three photos in front of me with concept art on them.

**(A/N: Too lazy to try and get photos on here, just look up Deathstroke, and pick your own favorite Deathstroke! That way, everyone's happy.)**

I sighed a little, they were all good, but I just didn't know which one yet.

"Could I take some time to think on it?" The lady gave an enthusiastic nod and left me to think. _I'll have to do this later, I need a shower_.

Going back to my trailer after saying a short and sweet "see you later" to everyone because we had a lot more to do today. I set the photos down on the table, went to get a fresh change of clothes, and went in the little shower the trailer offered. I stripped and stepped inside with my thoughts ready to bombard me.

After my little party with my thoughts in the shower, I changed, and went to sit outside my trailer with some coffee and try to take in the somewhat fresh air. I studied the script, memorizing everything I could in the time I had my coffee.

_Don't screw anything up with anyone like you did last time Marcus. **Play nice**._


	4. - Chapter 3 -

**The Next Day, Way Too Early**

My mind can fuck _all the way off_. Couldn't sleep for shit because I couldn't stop thinking, and now I had to go to work at a time that is unnecessarily early. I showed the little prick that took ages to get me in yesterday my little card and walked past him and straight to my trailer. Some staff and other people saw me coming toward their way and decided it would be best to get out of my way. _Smart._

But of course there's always that one person that thinks, "hey, great time to annoy you," when it really isn't at all. That person was one Joel Kinnaman.

"Hey Marcus! Ready for today? More training." **_Shit._** More? I hadn't even picked out the Deathstroke I wanted like I promised, now I was gonna have to pick on the fly and do more training.

"Yeah Joel, very excited." I deadpanned and continued my fast paced walk.

"You good Marcus? Seem a little grumpy." He continued to walk with me.

"Just fine Joel, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go." I finally got to my trailer and wasted no time closing the door in Joel's face.

_Damn idiot, always gotta be a fucking moron huh? You're not good with people, the media, hell, pretty sure your own dog hates you. Stupid. Stupid. **Stupid**._

I quickly picked the photograph of Deathstroke and hurried to costume and costume to give them my chosen Deathstroke. I then went back to my trailer and changed into my workout clothes, then went and hurried to group with the rest of the squad.

I believe annoyed was an understatement for me today. I kept missing blocks and getting it straight to the face from Jai, then I'd miss my own punches and have a surprise kick from Karen. I was really off my shit today. After another punch from Will, I went past my breaking point of frustration and let out an angered almost scream of frustration. I dropped my stance and walked away from him with my hands on my head, I knew better than to engage because it would end badly for everyone involved, but mostly for me, probably get thrown off the movie for violence.

Everyone kinda just stopped to watch me as I roughly grabbed a bottle of water, chugged it, and then poured the rest on my head. Everyone didn't exactly know how to approach me until a very cautious Margot came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder asking if I was okay.

 _ **"No, I'm not."**_ I growled out, not exactly realizing who I was speaking to until after I whipped around to stare her in the face. She looked _scared_. Like I was about to hit her. I probably could've, if I didn't have as much self-control as I did. I was huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf and probably in her eyes, I was. I didn't care if I scared her or anyone in that moment, as long as it got people away from me I was fine with it.

I decided to go back to sparring, but with Adewale this time. He got a few good ones on me, but I did as well. I eventually got fed up again and put him on his ass with a swift leg sweep. I stared down at him, contemplating whether or not to help him up. I decided against it, probably would regret that later, but I don't care. I walked away from the group yet again, found more water, and repeated the process with that bottle.

"Marcus, you need to chill out man, stop acting like a madman." I slowly turned around to see Will standing there, with his arms crossed. _Why couldn't anyone just leave me alone?_

"Maybe I am one." I stared at him, daring him to do or say something, anything. He knew how I could get, don't know why he was being ignorant to that fact now.

"Well stop it, why don't you tell us what's goin' on anyway huh? Give us at least a reason for your behavior." He scolded, _God, was he my father now? No, he would be doing much worse things if he really wanted to act like that monster._

"Fine, want an explanation for my _behavior?_ Had a rough time last night and this morning, zero sleep, zip, nada, minutes turned into hours after counting how long I was awake. Then, once I finally was about to fall asleep, what do I get? A call at 6 _fucking_ AM to tell me to come here. Then, after I do come here, I'm so sleep deprived that I can't block or punch for shit and keep getting hit in the face and everywhere else. That good enough a reason?"

I wasn't just frustrated now, I was seething, and I couldn't exactly tell you why, because honestly... _I didn't know._ Everyone was staring at me now, some in disgust, confusion, fear, and even curiosity. Like I was a 7th wonder of the world. I hated that look. I hated feeling like I was trapped, pinned, under people's gazes. It made me feel _weak_. **_I hated weak._**

I saw a damning puppy-eyed look and broke. _Weakness can't be showed, you remember what happened the last time we showed any, you got beaten to a pulp, and the time before that, and before that, and before-_

" ** _Shut up_**." I said to that nagging inconvenience. Everyone really did look at me like I was a madman. _You showed weakness, now we're screwed, see what you've done? Always weak, pathetic, can't even control your emotions. Or me, you try so hard, yet fail so terribly. **Worthless**._

As I was having this battle with myself, I caught glimpses of puppy-eyes, full of curiosity, fear, and something else. I then saw David. Looking at me like I was bloody steak. It unsettled me. Those two looks from two different people, probably with different intentions.

"What are you all staring at huh? I got something on my face?" I said as though I didn't just have a little mental breakdown. Because I didn't. They were staring at me as though I did. I didn't. I haven't had one for a long time. No way I was about to have one now. I'm fine.

"C'mon Will, show me what you got." I squared up with an almost scared looking Will, who eventually squared up with me. I dropped him quickly, but pulled him back up on his feet and taught him how to avoid being dropped like that. Everyone stared at me again. But slowly went back to sparring, but with at least 60% of their concentration on me.

_Why is everyone staring at us like that? Something go wrong? Someone get hurt? I got something on my face? Maybe. They look concerned. Why are they concerned? I didn't do nothing. They're fine. I'm fine. Yeah. I'm fine._

**I'm fine.**


	5. - Chapter 4 -

**Monday, 9:34 AM**

David gave me the next couple days off, reason unknown to me, we _just started_ and I've already had to have a 'break'. Jesus, pathetic isn't it? I walked in with the brightest, most charming smile I could muster up, despite how I was feeling. But I'm an actor aren't I? I act for others for a living.

"Marcus, come here, I need to talk with you." David put his hand on my shoulder, guiding me over to a quiet area. I've barely even stepped into training. Was I in trouble? I did as he told me. Was I off the job? Oh no. _No, you can't think like that._

"What's up David?" I crossed my arms, waiting for a response. It came with something I... should have expected.

"As you know, your character is Deathstroke. Would you be comfortable with playing a little more messed up Deathstroke, per say?" He looked at me with a warmth I didn't ever see coming from him.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that... Any specific reason you're asking me of this?" I was guarded, putting up my walls that have been so carefully built for situations like this.

"You seem... troubled? I'm planning on having an open discussion with the rest of the cast, sort of a therapy session, you could say? I want everyone to tell a story of their life, something, they usually wouldn't tell people. Are you okay with that?" He looked at me, asking for permission?

"I'm fine with it, is it today?" _Therapy_. I hate that word. Absolutely _hate_ it. Why was he asking me this? He doesn't know anything about me, why assume I need to be asked this? This made me angry. I've grown passed my shitty excuse of a past.

"Yeah, probably now, before everyone starts training." He walked away, I followed, as he gathered all of us around and we sat in a sort of circle, I was between Jared and Adewale, I was also across from Karen.

"Alright everyone, talk. I don't care about what, but put some feeling into it, get vulnerable." With that, David walked away.

"Well... I'm guessing this is a kinda 'get to know each other' sort of thing so... a lot of people used to say 'fookmeharda' **(my best spelling of how she says it in that one interview)** instead of 'Fukuhara.'" Karen looked around the group, who just kinda took that in... then started to laugh, to which Karen joined in.

"Uhm, alright, I know I'm the sorta funny guy, ya know? But I'm gonna bring this to a serious note. Jada and I are... not going too well." Will spoke up, swiping at his nose a couple times, probably trying to keep it together. Everyone looked at him with sympathy, a pair of eyes looked warily around the circle, but ultimately went unnoticed.

_Should I say something? But.. what? It's all too much for them..._

"Uhm, well, I, uh..." I stuttered, trying to think of something not too brutal, but also trying to keep myself together, as it was _hard_ to talk about. Will looked at me and gave me a slight nod. He was annoying, but he was a person I trusted with this and still trust. Everyone looked at me patiently, waiting.

"When I was.. 25 years old, I found my forever family. I was still in the foster care system because they thought I wouldn't be able to go out on my own. I did. They didn't care too much about me to really stop me from learning-" I took a breath, I needed to calm down a bit.

"The hardest parts of life. That family of mine that took me in was finally the one after so, _so_ long." My voice shook slightly, remembering that pain and relief of finally realizing and accepting the fact that I was _staying_. I looked around the group and saw sad expressions and most likely false sympathy.

_Stop thinking like that fuckhead._

We spent the next few hours getting to know each other really well, I think _too_ well in fact. Finally David ended our misery and called for lunch. We all sat down at the big cast table and started to dig into our lunches.

"Oi, Marcus, where ya from?" Jai, who was across from me, asked. He was a lot like Boomerang in the way he talked sometimes.

"Uh, Newfoundland, Canada." I answered simply. Jai looked confused.

"Where's that? Like, by Alaska?" He dumbly asked, everyone just sorta did a mental facepalm.

"No, ya wanker, it's north, like, way north." Margot, beside me, explained, a little harshly, but I guess that's just how aussies are with each other. Quite funny actually.

"Yeah, what.. she said. To be more exact, I'm from St. John's. Ever wanna feel like freezing to death, go there." I joked, but also... wasn't joking. Everyone let out a little chuckle.

"Well now I'm interviewing you, so, when's your birthday?" Jai looked at me through squinting eyes, almost studying me.

"July 1st, 1990." I answered, Margot looked at me with either a surprised expression or a happy one. Or both. Wasn't quite sure. She was still chewing.

"Mines July 2nd! And I was born in 1990!" She said after she finished chewing, I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"My birthday is kinda ironic because July 1st is also Canada Day." I explained, to which they chuckled.

"Back to the interview mate, so, what's it like in Canada?" Jai immediately switch back. He really wanted to know about Canada.

"Uh, well, it's really cold and really snowy. Summer in St. John's is so-so, but in places like Toronto, it's beautiful." I said, then taking a bite out of my sandwich, _finally_.

We spent the rest of lunch talking and getting to know each other until David walked in and called for us to come back into the training area. After we all got in there, he told us to partner up again. This time, I was with Jay, trading like punches and combos, eventually getting heavier with our kicks and punches; putting up a good show for everyone and for ourselves. We soon then finished training for the day, getting ready to practice some of our lines.


	6. - Chapter 5 -

**Two Weeks Later... Thursday, 9:26 AM**

It started off as any day of training, the whole cast has gotten much better at all this, but now it was time to train in costume. I was okay with mine, sorta, it reminded me of my uniform in a way, so I didn't feel too constrained, but there still was some strain. _In the worst places nonetheless_. We all once again were on the soundstage that we trained on but this time, in costume, so everyone was really taking everyone else in. In my _personal_ opinion, I had the coolest costume.

I saw Will's costume and was impressed, but also a little angered. His suit was basically just like mine, but different colors. I walked up to him and looked him up and down, to which he did the same. I cracked a little smile and complimented him, he did the same.

Everyone paired up and I was with Margot this time, who honestly looked pretty uncomfortable in her costume, which was understandable, it was a thin white t-shirt and basically a _thong_. Gee David, _way to go_. I had to get used to breathing in my mask, as I'll have to wear it pretty much all the time, depending on what David wants to keep or change in the film. I looked at Margot, trying to get used to her bleached skin. It was _weird_. Not weirder than Jared's hair though.

"Ready aussie?" I taunted, getting in a fighting stance, she cocked her head and smirked.

"Ready, _moose man_." She shot back, as we circled around each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Eventually, Margot did, trying to give me a combination that would throw off the average person. But, as we've seen before, I am no _average_ person. Far from it. I blocked them all, then, just as she was twisting her body back from a uppercut she went for, I gave her a shot to the ribs, stunning her.

Not letting her get the chance to recover, I quickly grabbed her left arm and twisted it behind her back, then grabbed her other and did the same, putting them back so that my left arm was weaved in between them grabbing onto her right, and my right holding on to her left. rendering her unable to do anything with her arms. I was also in such a stance that if she tried to do anything with her legs, she would go off balance and fall.

"Say the words." I said by her ear, making her slightly flinch away. She knew she couldn't get out of this without hurting herself, she just didn't want to give in to _me_. The guy who has put down everyone so far.

"Not gonna happen." She spit back, smirking. I pulled her arms further and she winced, but still didn't say a word. _Determined_. But that would get you nowhere. She then did something that was probably the only option here... _she head butted me_. Threw her head back at my mouth, which hurt like a _bitch_ if I was being honest, and got me to loosen the hold on her enough so that she could slip free and leg sweep me.

"Impressive. But also, _ouch_." I looked up at her from the ground. She grinned and went to help me, but I stopped her with a wave of my hand and did a kip up.

"Showoff." She scoffed and shook her head, slightly grinning. I smirked under the mask, fully taking advantage of the fact that she had no clue what my facial expressions were like.

"You wanna try that again?" I taunted her, motioning for her to try something. She smirked at me and started to walk around me, I decided to stand still and close my eyes, just to see if I still had good reflexes. My senses, mainly my hearing, had heightened when I closed my eyes and focused on where Margot was.

"Be careful what you wish for, _Marcus_." Margot was sounding more and more like Harley as the weeks went on. She was currently standing in front of me if my hearing was correct. She then started to slowly walk around to the back of me, trying to see what the best way to go about this was.

She finally chose her plan of attack, by trying to put me in a guillotine choke, an effective move, but not if you're putting it on someone that already knows how to get out of it. She got her arm around my throat, but wasn't able to hook her hands together before I grabbed them both and yanked them away, holding onto the right one, I put my leg between hers and pulled her over my shoulder onto the ground. It happened before she could even blink.

"Holy shit. How the hell did you know I was going to do that?" She looked up at me from the ground as I bent over her, her arm still in my grasp. I hauled her back onto her feet and she gave a little smile.

"When I was in the RCN, they trained my senses, you could say. They made sure that whatever attack was coming at me, I was two steps ahead of it before it even started." I explained, remembering the _hell_ that was training. Won't ever miss _that_ shithole.

"Dang, from everything I've seen and heard from you, you could honestly be your own superhero." She joked and I chuckled, wouldn't that be something? I got all the right boxes checked: a messed up past, training that made me be able to do things beyond the average human's abilities, closest thing to Spider Sense, great stamina, and a great physique.

"I guess I could be. But I'm fine with what I do now, being an actor... Who also happens to act as superheroes." I chuckled, Margot looked at me and shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Alright everyone! Lunch time!" David came onto the soundstage and yelled, I looked to Margot who was already walking away towards the tables. _In a hurry I see.._

I walked up to the tables, took my mask off, and sat down with a huff. Everyone gave me a little look while Margot was just smirking. I just shook my head.

"Good there, moose man? Or did that head butt hurt a little?" She snickered and I just put my head in my hand and shook my head even more, trying to conceal my tiny grin. I was mad about that head butt, because it hurt like hell, but I for some reason couldn't help but smile.

"Speak for yourself, how did that throw to the ground feel, _aussie_?" I countered, and she just bit into her sandwich to hide her smile. The rest of the cast just looked between us and all got similar grins on their faces. _Weird_.

_What were they thinking about?_


End file.
